Through Jacob's Eyes
by TwilightFanpire33213
Summary: The day that Jacob and Bella met at First Beach, but in Jacob's Point of View.


**DISCLAIMER!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I do not own Twilight, Bella, Jacob Black, Quil and Embry, Sam, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Paul, or Angela… yet…

**HAHA** But I do own the Langston, Chandler, Stacey, and Betty four seniors that were flirting with Quil!! Oh, and his girlfriend Carla!!

Yay, I have characters!!!!!!

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**The world in Jacob's eyes.**

**Chapter 1**

**Jacob's Point of View**

I sat in garage looking at the awful old truck that had once been the thorn in my side victoriously, knowing that I would not have to deal with it.

I looked at the monster again, it was red, old and faded red to be precise, with an old fender that could take down any car that dared to bump it, and the interior smelled like tobacco, not quite as strong as before, because of the hours I spent washing it with peppermint scented fabric cleaner.

I had hoped that the smell of tobacco would have faded with the peppermint washing it out, but no, some things just can't be over powered I guess.

I looked at the car on more time, and smiled.

Now I would finally be free and able to drive my car, it was great and it was the car that I built myself.

That is, if I could ever finish building it.

I was building a rabbit, because I had always liked those cars… and it's the only car I could ever hope to afford all of the parts for.

The only problem was that the reason that I was escaping the horror that was this old monster was that it was being sold to someone, to an innocent bystander, unaware that they were buying a car that couldn't speed if you wanted it to.

Specifically, it was being sold to Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter, for next to nothing… which was still something much more than the horrible piece of junk deserved, considering that if I hadn't fixed the engine, the interior smell… mostly, the chipping paint job, and the radio, this car would be totally worthless... and it wouldn't run.

I felt bad for that poor girl, Isabella, she didn't know what she was getting herself into with this one, and once she bought it, she would be stuck with it…

_But whatever gets it out of my garage I guess._

Besides, from what Charlie says about Isabella… she doesn't seem like the speed demon type… that was me.

**A few months later**

"Jacob! Get your car obsessed little butt out here or else!" I sighed; I thought I might as well go outside and see what all the yelling was about. Reluctantly, I left my garage and found myself face to face with my annoying friends, I glared at Quil and Embry, let out in indignant sigh and said,

"What is it; I was working on my car. Can you guys come back later?"

"No." Quil said determinately, if not a little proudly, ever since he had started to get muscles, he had been like that, but you couldn't hate him for it… believe me I've tried.

"We are all going to the beach to meet up with some of the mainlanders! Come on you never hang out with us anymore! Besides you **love** messing with the stupid high school kids that come down here."

Embry just looked at me with puppy dog eyes until I finally caved.

"Fine! Let's get this over with."

I shot a mocking glare at Quil, who was smiling proudly,

"So," Embry began slowly, just to get me frustrated, while we walked to the beach,

"Do you think there will be any hot girls around there?"

I rolled my eyes only half-jokingly, "Well, I hope so, you did drag me away from my car after all, so there had better be some hot girls!"

We reached the beach after a little more small talk and stared at the fire pit, but no one was there… I shot a baleful glare at them,

"You know this is a very sad way to try and get your friend to hang out with you."

After a couple of minutes of us arguing some people came out from the forest, I was relieved that I hadn't left my car for nothing. That's when I saw her.

She had beautiful wavy brown hair, just longer than her shoulder's, and those eyes, man I just wanted to stare at them all day long, they were like the color of chocolate when you just melted it, fondue, I think its called, and wow they were just perfect; but then I realized how hungry they had made me, thinking about candy.

I grabbed a plate with the rest of my friends and went to grab some food from the bonfire party. We were all introduced as soon as we finished eating and once everyone got over their fear of us, a bunch of people started to walk away, some people went to the shop on the reservation, some went to see the tide pool, and some people went off to hike.

The girl sitting next to the pretty chocolate eyed girl decided she wanted to go hike also, so when she and her friends had long since disappeared into the forest, I got up slowly and walked over next to the girl.

When I got closer to her, I realized that I knew her from somewhere, but it was a long time ago that I had met her.

Then it hit me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

I asked, trying to seem like I didn't know who she was already.

"Bella,"

She said with a sigh, I guessed that I was not the first to say her name wrong since she came back to Forks.

"I'm Jacob Black." I said, holding out my hand to her. I assumed by the confused expression on her face that the name didn't ring any bells,

"You bought my dad's truck." I said, she looked relieved to know that I was not just some stalker stranger and shook my hand,

"Oh," was all she said for a moment, but soon she began again,

"You're Billy's son. I probably should remember you." I smiled as she said that,

"No, I'm the youngest of my family- you would remember my older sisters."

I commented, not mentioning that even back when she was younger I had always had a crush on her. That had always been the very best part of the summer, when Bella visited us, she was so unique, and everything about her was so interesting.

I had always found her 'tantrums' as my dad called them… fascinating I guess, I had always wanted to talk to her but back then I was shy, like really shy.

We talked a little bit more about my older sisters and the truck until a nasally voice interrupted our conversation,

"You know Bella, Jacob?" Maybe I just imagined it but she sounded… angry, but I was probably imagining it.

"We've sort of known each other since we were born." I laughed, being happy was so easy around her.

"How nice," She spat, never mind, I was not imagining it, she was definitely not happy. For the first time since she got here, I looked away from Bella at the girl who had been so rude, and I immediately regretted it, she was glaring at us from across the fire, and she looked really creepy in a weird fishy kind of way, you know?

I thought that she was done talking but then I heard her again.

"Bella, I was just saying to Tyler that it was to bad none of the Cullen's could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?"

The Cullen's… for some reason, our tribe hated them. It baffled me to think that they actually believed that Dr. Carlisle and all of his many foster children were cold ones.

To think that cold ones even exist, absurd. But then again, Sam thinks they are; clearly now it is a fact of life. Speaking of Sam, he decided to finally start talking, rather than just staring at us.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" Shit! Now Sam is going to go all creepy protector-guy on us and protect us from the non-real cold ones.

The nasally fish girl started talking again. I really wished that she would leave, "Yes, do you know them?"

No he just guessed the name Carlisle, it's quite common, oh, and the fact that he was a doctor too, everyone is nowadays. Idiot.

"The Cullen's don't come here." Dude, can you be more upfront that you hate them, or should I just pull out all the stops and get you a glowing neon sign?

Finally another guy that I don't know or care about distracted fish-girl with a cd.

I looked back to Bella and noticed that she had a strange expression on her face, surprised, confused, and sort of… annoyed.

"So is Forks driving you insane yet?" I asked, breaking her concentration.

"Oh I'd say that's an understatement," She replied, I smiled at the weird look on her face. She started concentrating again for a while.

"Do you want to walk down to the beach with me?" She asked, looking at me through her eyelashes, wow she was so pretty, I jumped up to go with her.

We were walking along the beach and I had the impulse to take her hand, I was about to grab it when a gust of wind blew by and she put her hand in her pockets to warm them. Damn!

She looked at me, "So you're what sixteen?" She asked, I smiled contentedly, she thought I was sixteen, that's awesome! But I should tell her the truth, I guess, "I just turned fifteen,"

She looked surprised, "Really? I would have thought you were older." "I'm tall for my age," She smiled, I liked it when she smiled,

"Do you come up to Forks much?" "Not too much," Although I think I might have reason to start coming up more often. Wait… did she look disappointed? I don't like that look on your face.

"But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want- after I get my license." She started smiling again, I was really happy to make her smile, but why did I care so much? She interrupted my train of thought,

"Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us?" Of course she noticed Sam… he probably freaked her out with his Cullen-hate.

"That's Sam- he's nineteen,"

"What was he saying about the doctor's family?"

"The Cullens? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." I looked out to James Island, thinking about the legends that I had grown up hearing.

"Why not?" Crap! I wasn't allowed to tell her that, I bit my lip, hoping I wouldn't look into her eyes and spill my guts,

"Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." She said then she gave me this look, her eyes looked exactly like melted chocolate, swirling around in the pot.

God, I'm whipped.

"Do you like scary stories?" I asked trying my best to sound scary; it seemed to work because her eyes lit up,

"I love them," she said, doing that melting chocolate eyes thing. I walked over to a bleached white driftwood and sat down, she sat next to me,

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from- the Quileutes, I mean?"

"Not really," she said, looking embarrassed, though I couldn't imagine why, she hadn't been here in over three years.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the flood- supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the top of the tallest trees on the mountain like Noah and the ark."

I smiled to myself, these legends were so weird,

"Another legend claims that we descended from wolves- and that wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Then there are the stories about the cold ones."

I lowered my voice to make the words sound scarier,

"The cold ones?" She asked, extremely curious,

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one that made the treaty that kept off our land."

I rolled my eyes, I didn't understand why they were so scared of the Cullen family.

"Your great-grandfather?" She asked,

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf- well, well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

It took all that was in me not to laugh at the expression on her face

"Werewolves have enemies?" I decided to amp up the suspense,

"Only one." I said ominously, she looked like she was impressed, good.

"So you see, the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did- they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a true with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces."

She was so intrigued in the story, I laughed and winked at her,

"If they weren't dangerous then why…?"

She asked, and it looked like she was trying to hide interest in the story, but I could tell already that she couldn't lie to save her life.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist."

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?" She asked,

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

"So how does that fit in with the Cullen's? Are thy like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No." I stopped for dramatic effect, "They are the same ones."

She looked scared, excellent.

"There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people even arrived."

I was trying so hard not to smile and ruin the moment,

"And what are they? What are the cold ones?" I smiled maniacally,

"Blood drinkers," I said in a chilling tone.

"Your people call them vampires." I had been looking at her face the whole time, when I said the word vampires, she completely dropped the brave façade, and for just a second I saw what she was really feeling, pure terror, but then it was gone just as fast as it came. I'm not even sure if I actually saw it or if that was just my imagination.

Then I saw her body reacting to the story,

"You have goose bumps," I laughed, happy that I was still good at my fireside tales.

As if she was reading my mind, she replied,

"You're a good storyteller," She was staring at the ocean.

I wished that she would turn around so I could see her eyes. I sighed,

"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us talking about it to anyone."

Speaking of my dad, I was going to get killed if he found out that I told someone the story of our ancestors.

Once again, she seemed to have read my mind, because as if on cue, she commented,

"Don't worry, I won't give you away."

"I guess I just violated the treaty," I laughed,

"I'll take it to the grave." She said, as if I had told her a huge secret. Then she shivered, I hoped I hadn't scared her to much,

"Seriously, though, don't say anything to Charlie. He was pretty mad at my dad when he heard that some of us weren't going to the hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there."

"I won't, of course not." She looked so interested, but I couldn't imagine why. I wonder if she thought I was a freak… I really hope she doesn't

"So do you think we're a bunch of superstitious natives or what?" I asked, trying to cover up the fear that she would get freaked out and never come back down here, pretending I was just teasing.

She finally turned back to face me, smiling, her eyes sparkling, it was strange that even though this was the first time I had seen her in a few years, I already had her face memorized.

"No." She said, drawing my attention back to the world,

"I think you're very good at telling scary stories, though. I still have goose bumps, see?" She held up her arm, which was, indeed, still covered in goose bumps.

"Cool." I said smiling wide.

We heard someone coming over, it was a boy with spiky hair and baby fat, and a girl who was trailing along behind him, both of them strangers to me, but I think they had been at the bonfire next to fish-girl… maybe.

"There you are, Bella," Baby-face called, he sounded relieved… and jealous, I smiled to myself at the thought that this boy was jealous of me, but then a thought struck me,

"Is that you're boyfriend?" I asked trying to seem totally indifferent, but I was panicking inside, like I said, I'm whipped.

"No, definitely not," She whispered, winking at me.

**Take that baby-face!**

I was so happy that she seemed to like me back, then I decided to ask her out, well not full on, but sort of.

"So when I get my license…" I began, and before I could even finish she cut me off, "You should come see me in Forks. We could hang out sometime."

**YES!** It wasn't quite a date yet, but it was close. Baby-face and tag-a-long had gotten over by now, baby-face seemed content with me, deciding that I was to young to get Bella, well, look who's laughing now.

"Where have you been?" He asked, as if it weren't totally obvious.

"Jacob was just telling me some local stories, it was really interesting." She smiled at me and I swear, I practically melted right there, her eyes just had like… this connection with me.

I smiled back at her, and just when I was about to take her hand, baby-face had to talk and ruin the moment.

"Well, we're packing up- it looks like it's going to rain soon."

I looked up at the sky, and it didn't really look like beach weather to me, so I figured it was best Bella got home so she didn't get sick.

She told them that she was coming and I decided to make a show for baby-face,

"It was nice to see you again." I said, baby-face suddenly flared up with jealousy, I laughed to myself, but I didn't do it on purpose, I just couldn't help it.

"It really was. Next time Charlie comes down to see Billy, I'll come too." She promised, that was a promise that I really hoped she would keep.

"That would be cool." I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"And thanks," She said, making me smile a little bit wider, if that were even possible.

**Once they left to go get packed up **

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Quil and Embry ran up to me excitedly, telling me stories about all of the wonderful, yet maniacal stuff that they had done while I was talking with Bella.

Quil talked about how he had gotten four different **senior **girls' numbers, and that he hung out with them all day.

"The first girl, Langston, had dark brown... actually i think black... hair and like brown eyes that were so totally hot."

But not as pretty as Bella's brown eyes.

"The second, Chandler, was blonde!"

But not as pretty as Bella's brunette.

"The third girl, Stacey, was kind of a jeans and t-shirt type girl."

And she would never pull it off in the way Bella did.

"The fourth girl was named Betty, so Hot!"

Betty... That sounds kind of like Bella... but not as pretty.

Quil kept on talking about these girls and how they all told him they would date him, and on top of that he had also had time to go to the shop and buy a necklace for his current girlfriend, Carla, without any of those girls even noticing at all.

Embry started to talk about how he had led the gullible kids down a path to the tide pool, and then when they got into the forest, Paul jumped out and scared them, he said that their expression was so priceless, that he would be willing to sit through a lecture from Sam just to see it again, but the funny thing is that I didn't even care.

Embry eventually faded off on his story when he noticed that I wasn't paying much attention to his very important and crucial story, so he followed my gaze out to old the Suburban's back seat, where Bella was sitting, once again she was lost in thought. She really was very pretty when she was lost in thought, but it seemed like she was always pretty… why would being lost in thought be any different?

After a few seconds of checking to see if I was really doing what he thought I was doing, Embry elbowed Quil in the ribs and let out a little laugh,

"Aw, Quil, Jakey's in love."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**THE END!!!!!!!!!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Please Review and give me your opinion!!!!!!!!!!

And leave ideas for stories you would like!!!!

And if you want another chapter to this story I need 5 reviews asking me to write a new chapter!!!!!!!

Oh and it would make it a lot easier if, supposing there are any, the people who want me to write another chapter to this story, would please tell me what to write, because I can't think of which one I would do... so it's all up to you!!!!

Yay!!! People Choices!!!!!


End file.
